Pirates of the Caribbean: Barbossa's Revenge
by PrinceSSSparrow
Summary: This story takes place after the first "Pirates" film. Will and Elizabeth are happily together and in love, when they recieve a letter saying that Jack is in trouble, and they need help to rescue him. Will Jack be rescued byhis dearest friends? And, Jack
1. Chapter 1: The argument

Chapter 1: The argument  
  
"Gruesome out tonight," stated Will as he looked out the window at the foggy night sky. "You can hardly see the buildings below." But, Will was unaware that Elizabeth wasn't listening to one word he was saying. She was quietly sitting at the mirror, brushing out her hair. The living situations had much changed for her since she had moved in with Will. She was used to living in a large house with a full staff that included everything from a gardener, to her own maid. Here, the kitchen, the bedroom, the bathroom and the dining room were all in one cramped room. She still had a lot to get used to.  
"Hmm?" she finally said, looking up. Will just shook his head and was about to sit down when he heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it," he said non-chalantly as he got up. He opened the door to a puny messenger. "  
"Are you William Turner?"  
"Yes."  
"Got a letter for ya."  
"Thank you," Will said as he shut the door. He opened up the seal on the letter, and as he read it, a confused look ran across his face.  
"What is it?" asked Elizabeth.  
"It's Jack. He's been captured."  
"Jack? Jack Sparrow?"  
"Well, how many Jacks do we know?"  
"Jack Sparrow would never get captured. And, how? What about his crew?"  
"All it says is that they need our help."  
"Well, let's go, then."  
"Elizabeth? Are you bloody insane? I nearly risked my life to save him on the Black Pearl last time. I'm not going to do it again.  
"I thought Jack was your friend! And, he helped you rescue me from Captain Barbossa! You should only repay him."  
"I don't want to risk losing you," he said as he ran his fingers through her hair. "It's not worth it."  
"Well, you'll lose me even more if we can't go," she said, walking towards the bed and lying down.  
"You're going to bed?"  
She didn't answer, so he got into bed himself and blew out the flame. He looked towards her, but her back was facing him, and he knew what he had said was not what she wanted to hear. He closed his eyes and went to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2: The escape

Chapter 2: The escape  
  
"Where did you get that?" Jack said holding Elizabeth's medallion.  
Elizabeth sat up in a cold sweat. She was dreaming.  
"I have to save Jack."  
She looked over at Will, who was still sleeping, and quietly got out of bed. She changed out of her nightclothes and put on some regular clothes. Before leaving, Elizabeth grabbed the letter and stuffed it in her coat pocket. Just as she was about to go out the door, she went back to Will's side and kissed him lightly on the forehead.  
The night air was cool, and the fresh salty breezes felt refreshing. Elizabeth hurriedly rushed over to the docks, where she was told to meet Jack's crew in the letter. When she arrived, she was surprised to see that no one was there.  
"Bloody pirates." she mumbled to herself. When she was just about to give up and return home, she heard a familiar voice.  
"Elizabeth! Over here!"  
"Mr. Gibbs!" Elizabeth ran towards the infamous Black Pearl that she once had feared. They helped her onto the ship and brought her down into one of the cabins.  
"Where's Will?" Gibbs asked.  
Elizabeth hesitated slightly. She didn't want to tell Gibbs the truth; what would he think of Will then?  
"He-he was busy. He had to start work on some swords for the King's navy."  
"Sorry he couldn't join us. But, at least you're here!"  
"So, where is Jack, anyhow?"  
"Well, we was in Tortuga, getting' our monthly supply, and there was a raid. Well, they threatened our crew, and then they took em'."  
"Who exactly are we talking about? I mean, who took Jack?"  
"You won't believe it - it was a whole crew of lasses!"  
"A crew of women? I don't believe it!"  
"Ole' Jack never could resist a woman. There was at least 100 of em'. Anyways, they're on their way to an island not far from here. We've been followin' em'."  
"So, what's your plan of rescue?"  
"That's where you come in. You're going to disguise yourself as one of the women on the island and rescue 'im."  
"One question. Does Jack know he's in trouble?"  
"No. Not a clue. Jack's a pretty smart lad, but when it comes to women, he's the most naïve man in the world."  
Elizabeth chuckled and followed Gibbs out of the cabin.  
"We should reach the island by tomorrow night; that's when we'll attack." 


	3. Chapter 3: The rescue

Chapter 3: The rescue  
  
The next day was a dreary one. But, by evening, the weather cleared up just in time to catch the final rays of the glowing horizon. Elizabeth looked out into the distance at the sunset. It reminded her of home; her home with Will. She tried to convince herself she didn't miss Will, for she was terribly upset at him, but nothing could alter the way she felt.  
"You ready, Ms. Swann?" Gibbs came up behind Elizabeth and handed her her cloak.  
"Of course," Elizabeth gracefully put on her cloak and walked to the side of the ship, where she would be exiting to enter the island. Anamaria came up beside her.  
"This is our stop," she said, pulling up the hood on her cloak. "You ready?"  
"Why does everyone keep asking me that? If I didn't think I'd be ready, I wouldn't have come on this trip," Elizabeth said defensively. The two girls walked onto the sandy beach and Elizabeth looked up at the huge cliff that stood beside her on the island. "This way," Anamaria motioned Elizabeth to follow her through the deep cluster of trees that stood in front of them. As they approached the center of the island, a faint noise was to be heard. "Stop. Do you hear that?" Elizabeth stopped dead in her tracks, as the noise she heard grew louder. "Relax. It's only music from their nightly ritual." "Nightly ritual? Like a sacrifice?" "Well, in some cases, yes. In this case.well, you never know." A worried look crossed Elizabeth's face as they ventured closer to the ceremony. When they finally reached it, they peered through the bushes, only to catch sight of Jack; who was looking incredibly at home lounging on a raised pedestal. The women were dancing around a fire right in front of him. "This is the plan: I'll distract them while you get Jack," said Anamaria. "All right," Elizabeth waited until Anamaria left before she discretely snuck out of the bushes towards Jack. But, when she got there, Jack was gone. "Jack? Where did he go?" All of a sudden, in the distance she heard a familiar song: "Yo ho yo ho a pirate's life for me. We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, we loot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho!" "Jack." Elizabeth scrambled up and ran past the ceremony onto the other side of the island. And, sure enough, Jack was standing on the beach, drunk as ever, singing his heart out. Elizabeth ran towards him. "We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho yo ho a pirate's life for me-" "Jack!" Jack whipped around and squinted at Elizabeth. He was swaying a little, and incredibly drunk. "Elizabeth? Oh, Elizabeth! Darling, glad you're here. Sing with me, will you? Like old times. Drink up me-" "No, Jack, we must get out of here. I'm here to rescue you!" "Rescue me, love? Are you blind? I'm not in any trouble!" "I knew you'd say that. Listen-your crew is waiting for you just around the corner. These women will kill you. That's why they captured you! Now, come on." "No-I think I'll pass." "Too bad, you have no choice," Elizabeth said as she grabbed his arm and practically dragged him in the direction of the ship. When they almost reached the Black Pearl, Anamaria came bolting towards them. "Elizabeth, run!" "What?" "They're after us! Hurry!" "Anamaria! You're here too! It's like a bloody party!" Jack said, as he stumbled onto the ship. All of a sudden, hundreds of arrows came flooding towards them. Immediately, the crew of the Black Pearl started loading their cannons and shooting at the women. They began to pull the ship away, when Jack got shot with an arrow. "Jack!" The fight only lasted for another 10 minutes. Then, Elizabeth took the knocked out Jack downstairs and began to tend to his wound. Luckily, the arrow had got him in the shoulder, barely missing his heart. Jack woke up to find himself lying on a bed with no shirt and no hat. His two favorite things. "Me shirt. Where's me shirt?" he asked in an upset tone. "I had to take it off in order to tend to your wound," said Elizabeth calmly. "Besides, why does it matter so much?" "Because love; it's me shirt." "Well, it's right over there. But, since the arrow went through it there's a hole and some blood. So, I suggest you wear a different shirt." "Another shirt?" "Yes." "Love, that's me one and only shirt." "What are you saying? You've got only one shirt?" "Aye. Pirates don't have many different clothes. (Under his breath) That's why you could never be a pirate." "Well, then I suppose I could wash and mend your shirt for you then. There we are. All fixed up." "Wonderful." "Well, I guess you should return to your cabin then." Jack started to chuckle, and at this, Elizabeth shot him a confused look. "Love, this is mecabin." "No, this is my cabin. Mr. Gibbs gave it to me last night." "Well, obviously Mr. Gibbs wasn't thinking about where his loyal captain would sleep." "Well, where do you expect me to sleep, then?" "Well, I guess you'll have to figure that out, then, won't you?" Jack closed his eyes and was about to go to sleep, when Elizabeth threw his hat at him and he opened his eyes. "What the bloody hell did you do that for?!" "Jack Sparrow! You give me a place to sleep right now or I'll throw you right over the side of this ship!" Elizabeth yelled at the top of her lungs. "Fine! Bloody women. You can sleep here." "Thank you." Jack closed his eyes again. "I thought you said I could sleep here!" "Well, you didn't expect me to get out of bed, did you, love?" "Well, where do you want me to sleep then? The floor?" "Fine! Sleep in the bed. But-I'm not moving, so sleep close to the edge." "What?! This is preposterous!" "You want a place to sleep or not!" "Fine." Elizabeth reluctantly got on the bed, as close as the edge as possible. "I'm injured. I need my beauty sleep." Jack said as Elizabeth rolled his eyes. Soon, Jack started to snore, and Elizabeth sighed as she pulled a pillow over her face. 


	4. Chapter 4: The map

Chapter 4: The map  
  
Jack opened his eyes and tried to move, but surprisingly couldn't. He looked down, and his eyes widened. Elizabeth was sound asleep with her head resting on his chest. He tried to shift his position and get out of bed, but he couldn't. He looked down at her again, and was about to push her off when he pulled his hand away and sighed. His left arm slowly folded around her, and he went back to sleep.  
When Jack woke up for the second time, Elizabeth was gone. He sat up and looked at his pocket watch. "It's already nine 'o'clock. Bloody hell. I slept in!" he scrambled out of bed and got dressed. Back on deck, Elizabeth stood by the side of the boat and looked out over the ocean. It was a beautiful day outside; the sky was absolutely clear and blue, with not a cloud in it. Jack came out on deck walked up beside her. "Clear waters today?" Jack asked, trying to make conversation. "Yes. Clear as crystal," said Elizabeth, noticing he was there. "Did you sleep well last night?" Elizabeth shot Jack a panicked look. "Fine. Yes, thank you," she hurriedly said. "How's your wound?" "It's fine." "That's good." After a short, uneasy pause: "Don't tell anyone about last night," Elizabeth finally said. "About what?" "The fact that we slept in the same bed." "All right. Cause of course you're ashamed of a pirate" " No, it's not like that. I just don't know how people would react!" "Fine," Jack said before walking away. Elizabeth looked a bit upset and then turned back to looking at the ocean. Jack looked out at sea while steering the helm on his ship. Gibbs came up beside him. "Here's your map, sir," said Gibbs, handing Jack a piece of rolled parchment. "Ahh. Thank you, Gibbs. Been lookin' all over for me map," Jack shoved it into his pocket, but half of it was sticking out. Meanwhile, Elizabeth, looking bored, plopped herself down on a bench. When she overheard Gibbs and Jack talking, she inched closer and began to eavesdrop. "You know what this map is, Gibbs?" Jack asked. "No, sir." "It's a treasure map, Gibbs." Elizabeth's eyes widened. "This map holds the legendary treasure of Carnalia. This treasure will make us bloody rich. We can build a fleet. Our very own fleet." "Why Jack, that be a very hard treasure to get. Won't it?" "Well that's the best part. See, it's no fun going after a treasure that no one knows about. Because when you finally reach the treasure, and you get it, who knows? But, when you are up against tons of other crews, and you fight them off, and beat them to the treasure, you feel good. They all know you got it instead of them - you beat them to it. Then it's worth something." "You don't expect us to go after this treasure, now do yer?" "Of course I do." All of a sudden, a huge thump was heard. Jack and Gibbs looked down. Elizabeth was on the floor. "Mr. Gibbs. I found you. Um, I wanted to find you because I saw a huge.spider down in one of the cabins. And I wanted you to dispose of it for me, if you will?" she lied. "Of course, Ms. Swann," Gibbs went down to the cabins, leaving Elizabeth and Jack on deck. "You didn't tell me you had a treasure map," said Elizabeth. "Eavesdropping were we, darling?" Jack said, smiling slyly. "Where did you get it?" "I bargained with a sailor in Tortuga." "How do you know it's a real treasure?" "How do you know anything's real?" he said smiling. "Well, is that where we're heading?" "Aye. But first we need to stop at Menos and pick up some supplies." "You're not going to take me home first?" Jack turned around and faced her. "Well, seeing as we're headed south, and your home, Port Royal is north, it's just a tad out of our way." "Good, " Elizabeth walked away, leaving a bewildered Jack at the helm. 


	5. Chapter 5: A second rescue and a first t...

~ A/N ~ I apologize for the way the format of my past two chapters has turned out. I don't know why it did that or how it happened. So, I tried writing it differently this time. *Hopes it will work this time*. Thanx and happy reading!  
  
Chapter 5: A second rescue and a first time  
  
Elizabeth opened her eyes. She slowly sat up in bed and peered out the window; it was dark outside. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted something bright, but she couldn't make out what it was. Confused, she got out of bed and looked at the small clock that stood on her bedside table. It read 3:02. She put on her robe and walked up the small staircase that led to the deck. There, she saw Jack sitting on the edge of the deck and looked up to find that the ship had stopped at an island.  
"Jack, why is the ship stopped?" Elizabeth said looking around tiredly. Jack turned around and smiled. "Ah, good evening love, you dozed off." "Dozed off? I went to bed! Jack - are you aware it's three 'o' clock in the morning?" "Yes, thank you, love. And, you forget. I'm a pirate - we have no sense of time." Under her breath; "Well, that explains a lot of things." "If you wouldn't mind getting off the ship now, cause I'd really like to get going-" "-Where are we?" "Oh, we're at Menos. Getting supplies. Now-" "-At three 'o' clock in the morning?" Jack, looking rather frustrated and annoyed, said, "Pirate - no sense of time." "Oh, right.Well, since I'm not a pirate and I do have a sense of time, I'll be going back to sleep now. So, have fun on your little island," Elizabeth said as she began to walk away. " "No, don't go. You can't go," said Jack hurriedly as he ran after her and pulled her around. "And why is that?" "Because. A captain cannot leave his ship until all the passengers on it are gone." Elizabeth glared at him and crossed her arms. Jack tugged her a little and motioned to the island with his eyes. "Ugh! Fine," Elizabeth pulled her arm away from him and stormed past him onto the island. Jack followed after her. The island was like one big party. Pirates were everywhere getting drunk and chasing women. Music was playing around an open fire and people wildly danced. As Elizabeth and Jack walked past them, two pirates turned their heads and looked at her; she looked back at them disgustedly. They finally reached a pub where they were to find the rest of the crew awaiting them. When Elizabeth noticed everyone was sitting there having a drink, she sighed and pulled Jack aside. "I thought you said we were here to get supplies." "Aye." "Then, why is everyone having a drink?" "Well, that's what we do. We party until dawn, and then we get the supplies on our way out," he said while Elizabeth looked furious. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going to get me a drink, savvy?" he said as he walked to the table where the others were sitting. Elizabeth stomped over and addressed the group: "Unlike the rest of you, I like to sleep at night. So, if you all don't mind, I'm going to go and sleep by the ship, [glancing at Jack] since apparently there's some sort of rule I can't be on it, until you all have collected your supplies. Good night," she walked out of the pub, slamming the door behind her. "Certainly has a hot head on her don't she?" said Gibbs. "Or she doesn't like beer," Anamaria said, laughing. "Imagine that," said Jack, laughing slightly.  
  
~ A few hours later ~ Elizabeth lied sleeping near the boat. A few pirates came up next to her  
and started poking at her with the butt of a gun. She finally woke and screamed when she saw them. "Stop that! Get away from me!" "Or what," said one of the pirates. "Or, I'll-I'll..." "Didn't think so." The two pirates put a handkerchief in her mouth and tied her hands together. She struggled  
and squirreled around as they carried her across the beach. Jack sat at the table looking rather bored and looked out the window beside him. "So, I was thinking we would arrive at the island some time in the next two to three days," Gibbs told Anamaria. "Good. We must get that treasure before anyone else!" "But, I should probably check the map again. By the way, where is yer map, Jack?" But, Jack wasn't paying any attention at all to Gibbs and was concentrating more on where Elizabeth was. "Jack? Jack?" Gibbs continued calling to him. Finally noticing: "Oh, yeah! Of course. That's sounds great, let's do it," Jack said, smiling. "Jack, we was asking where yer map was!" said Anamaria. "Right! Yes, of course. Well, uh.me map's on me ship, so I'll go get it then. Be right back," Jack got up and scrambled out the door. This was his perfect opportunity to check and see where Elizabeth had gone. The two pirates continued carrying Elizabeth away and began to take her up onto a cliff. All of a sudden, Jack arrived at the ship and noticed Elizabeth wasn't there. "Elizabeth?" He looked up and saw the two pirates carrying her up to the cliff. "Elizabeth!" Elizabeth looked down and noticed Jack was there. "Jack!" she said in a muffled voice because of the cloth in her mouth. She began to flail even more. Jack ran up after them until all of them reached the top of the cliff. "Let her go," Jack commanded them. The two pirates looked at him disbelievingly. "Or what?" "Do you know who I am, mates?" They shook their heads. "No. Who might yer be?" "I'm captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?" They both stared at him blankly. "So, what that means is I'll knock you so hard off this cliff that you'll fall straight through Davy Jones' locker into the fiery pits of hell. Savvy?" They immediately emerged in a full-blown sword fight. When he had knocked one pirate off the cliff, Jack cut the ropes off of Elizabeth. Finally, when Jack knocked the other one off the cliff, he also knocked Elizabeth off with him. Jack immediately ran and grabbed her hand while she was mid- fall. It started to slip. "Hurry, come on, pull yourself up, love." "I can't. I'm slipping!" "Well, then hold on tighter!" Jack struggled and pulled her up onto the cliff. They both fell back panting. Elizabeth looked over at Jack, who was putting his hat and jacket back on. "Thank you. You saved my life; again." "No problem, love," Jack began to leave. "Wait! Don't go." "It's almost dawn and I'd better start getting the supplies in order." "Well - I mean, you could wait until after the sun rises. I was thinking maybe we could watch it rise - together," she said hesitantly. Jack stood in thought for a moment, then: "All right," he walked over and sat down next to her. "Don't you just love watching the sun rise?" Elizabeth asked him. "Yes.I guess." Jack said, looking around nervously. "Jack?" "Aye?" "Why did you save me?" Elizabeth looked into Jack's eyes. He avoided her gaze. "Well, I was just passing by, and you were in trouble, so I helped you," he said, smiling. "But that's not the only reason.is it?" she looked into Jack's eyes, and this time he didn't avoid her gaze. She leaned to kiss him; but he put his hands up. "This is not a good idea, love." Elizabeth pulled away, with a sad look in her eyes. "How silly of me. I thought we liked each other, Jack," Elizabeth got up and started toward the cave that was also on the cliff. "We do like each other. Wait, we.?" he looked up at her as she began to go down the cliff. "Bloody hell.she likes me." He got up, grabbed her by the arm, pushed her up against the wall of the cave and kissed her. "Don't tell Will," said Elizabeth when they stopped. Jack ran his fingers through her hair and lifter her chin. "I may be a pirate, but I'm not stupid, love," then he kissed her again. 


	6. Chapter 6: Something or nothing?

Chapter 6: Something or nothing?  
  
Will walked alongside the rocks as the waves crashed against him. The soft ocean breeze ruffled his hair. He continued to walk, with a worried look on his face. Then, he stopped and smiled.  
Will ran to Elizabeth, who was sitting on the beach, looking up at the sunset. "Elizabeth!" he called, as he got closer. Elizabeth turned her head and smiled. Will ran up to her and picked her up, swinging her around. She giggled. "I've been looking all over for you," he said; then they kissed. But, as Elizabeth pulled away, the face she was looking at wasn't Will's. The face she was staring into lovingly was Jack's. He put her down and she rested her head on his shoulder. Together they stared at the sunset as the waves crashed at their feet.  
Elizabeth sat up in bed, panting heavily. It was just a dream. But she was confused; in her dream it seemed like she still loved Will. But then why was Jack there. Did she love him? Had she really fallen in love with Jack Sparrow? Elizabeth stepped out of bed, went behind her changing screen* and began to get dressed. There was a knock on the door, and Jack walked in. "Oh, sorry," he said when he noticed she was changing. "Oh, Jack, um, actually I could use some help." Jack swiveled around in the doorway and a shocked expression crossed his face. "See, I can't put on this bloody corset myself. Could you?" she said, motioning to the corset with her eyes. "Um, well.see I really only know how to cut one off, so." "Stop making excuses. It's easy; all you have to is pull and tie." "Pull and tie. Of course," Jack said as he wandered slowly towards her. As Jack began to tie her corset, an uneasy silence settled between them. Then, trying to make conversation; "So.last night was.fun, wasn't it? I mean, with all the drinking and the fire and the supplies," said Jack. "Yes, very eventful. But, I was actually thinking more about the kiss." "The kiss?" said Jack, looking up. "Yes. The kiss you gave me on the cliff. After you saved me. You didn't forget?" "No, of course not. How could I forget about that?" He finished tying her corset and she finished putting on her dress. Jack walked over to the window and looked outside. When Elizabeth was through changing, she walked over to him. "Do you think we should tell anyone?" she asked him. "Of course. Let's share it with the whole world." "I'm serious, Jack." He turned around to face her. "So am I, love." He walked over to a chair and sat down. "I mean obviously there are some people we can't tell. Like your dear ole'dad, for example. Gibbs would think it bad luck, and of course there's a certain lover-boy back in Royal we may not want to inform." "Will. Like in my dream." Jack, interested by the topic of "dream", turned his head towards her. "What dream?" "Nothing. Just a dream I had." "And you won't tell me because." "Well, Will and I were on the beach and we were laughing and having fun. And then we kissed. And when I pulled back, it was you. You were there instead of him. And it just got me thinking, you know? Do I like you better than Will?" "Well, do you?" Jack asked, looking up sadly. "I don't know." There was another, long uneasy pause between them, so Jack stood up, and was about to leave, when: "I mean, it just seems like sometimes I do like you better, but then.I don't know. I think of Will, and his sweet face." Elizabeth said. Jack stood facing the door with a hurt look on his face. "But, then again, what am I getting myself worked up for? I mean, it was just a kiss, right? It didn't mean anything," said Elizabeth. Jack stared at the floor; then, quietly: "It didn't mean anything to you." Then, he left.  
  
* I'm not sure what it's called. So, excuse if I'm wrong. And, if anyone knows what it's called, please e-mail me and tell me. *Curious to know* 


	7. Chapter 7: A sword fight gone wrong

Chapter 7: A sword fight gone wrong  
  
Jack sat on the edge of his bed as he read his map over carefully. He finally became fed up with it and threw it on the table. He got up and walked up onto the deck. Once there, he leaned on the side of the ship and cast a pensive gaze over the water. Elizabeth came up beside him. "Jack," she said as he turned to look at her. "We need to talk." "Aye." "I don't think we should do this anymore." "Do what, love?" "This. This constant trying to start a relationship when we both bloody well know it'll never work." "Oh, that." "I'm sorry, Jack. But, it's just because of Will and all." "Yeah, course. I understand," he said, turned away from her. Elizabeth walked away. All of a sudden, a hand came upon his shoulder. He jumped and turned around only to see Gibbs standing there.  
"Gibbs! Bloody hell! Don't do that."  
"I'm sorry, Jack. But, I thought you might want to see this," Gibbs handed him a telegram. Jack peered at it for a moment, then looked up; a shocked expression on his face.  
"Why Jack, what be wrong?"  
"It's Will. He's on his way."  
  
The waves crashed up against the side of the ship, as it sped along the ocean. Will stared out over the waters as his dinky crew steered the ship. He turned and walked over to a man named Danny, who was at the wheel.  
  
"Are we getting closer?" asked Will.  
"Inches and inches every day. We're like a shark on the hunt. We will reach our prey shortly." Said Danny dramatically.  
Will rolled his eyes. "If you could do without the dramatic flair."  
"We'll be there in approximately three hours."  
"And you're sure we're going the right way?"  
"Yes. I have a copy of the map Sparrow is following. He should be arriving at Port Mane in about two hours. There, he'll spend the night; get supplies. We'll be there just in time."  
Will smiled.  
  
Port Mane was almost exactly like Port Royal, except a lot smaller, and without the governor or the commodore. This time, Elizabeth was first off the ship. As she stepped onto the island she cast a "see, now you don't have to wait for me, like last time" look. Jack rolled his eyes.  
Once on the island, the crew walked to the nearest bar, as Jack lagged behind. He couldn't take his eyes off Elizabeth, who was walking a bit in front of him. Elizabeth started to look back at him, but turned away every time because she told herself it was wrong.  
When everyone had sat down inside the bar, somehow Jack and Elizabeth ended up sitting across from each other. Jack motioned for her to go outside with him, but she just glanced at him evilly. Finally, after awhile she went outside, with Jack on her heel.  
"Elizabeth," Jack called after her as she went to the side of the building.  
"What? What do you want, Jack?"  
"I just want to understand something, love. Do you want to be with me, or not? It's a very simple question."  
"You expect me to answer that?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well, then you're a conniving, bloody fool!"  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
"If you can't figure that out for yourself, then-"  
Jack pulled her over to a wall.  
"-Just tell me, love. Me, or him. "I already told you." "Let's just see if this works," Jack leans in to kiss her, but before he can, a familiar voice interrupts them. "You bastard." Elizabeth and Jack turned around to face none other than Will. "You bloody bastard. Get away from her," said Will, very irritated. "Will," Elizabeth said, slightly stunned. "I told you! Leave her alone!" said Will, this time pointing his sword at Jack. "All right, all right. I'm leaving," "What are you doing here?" asked Elizabeth.  
"I've come to take you home."  
"Take me home?!"  
Jack pointed his sword at Will, and said, "How 'bout a duel, then?"  
"Don't be stupid, Jack," said Elizabeth curtly.  
"I have a proposition for you, Turner. We have a little one on one to see who will win fair lady's heart. In other words, whoever wins will take her with them. Since she obviously can't make a decision all by her onesy. Do we have an accord?"  
"Sure," said Will drawing his sword and immediately engaging in battle.  
At one point, when Jack had knocked Will over, he grabbed Elizabeth's arm and said, "So, what do you think love?"  
"What do I think? I think you're an absolute idiot for doing this."  
The two continued fighting, until finally Jack knocked Will down and slashed his waist.  
"Well, Turner, looks like little lady comin' with me. Come on, love," Jack said, extending his arm.  
But, Elizabeth was crying as she stared at Will's awful wound.  
"You bloody bastard. It was just a stupid, little fight. You're not actually supposed to hurt the person you're fighting."  
"So, does that mean you'll be going with me, then?"  
Elizabeth stood up and glared at Jack as she spoke.  
"You're a bloody scallywag. A pirate. What makes you think I'd ever choose you? Huh? You don't care about anyone other than yourself. You only care about Jack Sparrow."  
She helps Will up and together, they walk away, leaving Jack alone.  
"That's Captian. Captain Jack Sparrow. He's the one who only cares about himself. And you, love." 


	8. Chapter 8: Old Acquaintances

Chapter 8: Old Acquaintances  
  
"I curse the day Jack Sparrow was ever born," Elizabeth said as she brushed her hair out. She sat on the edge of her bed, peering into the night sky. She sighed heavily, and looked over at the sleeping Will, who had been badly hurt in his little duel with Jack. Elizabeth stopped brushing her hair and crawled into bed.  
"That bloody pirate. I'm going to get him," and with that, she closed her eyes.  
  
Jack stood at the wheel of his ship and looked at the starry sky. His gaze was serious, and pondering. All of a sudden, a small tap was heard. Jack turned his head, but saw nothing. Then, he heard it again. But, this time, an arm came around his neck, pulling him down. His hands were quickly tied together, and as he looked up, he saw a very familiar face peering down at him, and his eyes widened.  
  
Elizabeth sat up in bed, startled. "Something's not right," she said.  
  
"Barbossa," said Jack, eyes still widened. "Why Jack. Long time no see."  
"Yes, well, I thought it'd be a bit longer based your circumstances.last I saw yer.I mean, you weren't exactly."  
"Alive. I know. Yeah, well see, me monkey, you remember him, don't yer, Jack? The one I named after yer."  
"How could I forget?"  
"Yes, well Jack, he be a good one. See, I always said I led two lives. One being me self, and one in me monkey."  
"That's very interesting," said Jack to himself.  
"Now, I've come to get me revenge. You're comin' with me, Jack Sparrow." Jack's eyes widened. Barbossa's men dragged Jack behind Barbossa, as they walked toward across the plank to his ship. "Couldn't we work something out, Barbossa? I mean, some sort of little agreement?" "Now why ever would we want to do that, Jack? Men, you all remember Jack Sparrow, don't yer? He's gonna be joinin' us on our trip." "Really? That's okay. You can enjoy yer trip by yerselves. I'll just go on back to me ship-" "You won't be going anywhere, Jack. I'm never gonna let you outta my sight, again." "What's that supposed to mean?" "Well, that means, when we get to the island, [he makes the "slicing throat" motion]." "Right." "Gentlemen! Put Mr. Jack down below.with the others." "There are others?" Barbossa's crew put Jack inside one of the cells. Jack looks around and sees some rotting skeletons in the corner. He cringes.  
  
~ The Next Day ~  
  
Elizabeth walked around on deck, as Will tried to steer the ship. She sighed heavily and sat on the edge of the ship, so her feet were nearly brushing the surface of the water. Will turned to look at her and his eyes widened.  
"Elizabeth! Get away from there! You might fall in!" he yelled at her.  
"Yes.father," Elizabeth said as she reluctantly pulled her feet back up.  
She peered into the crystal clear waters and then looked over at Will, who was yelling at one of the crew members. She looked back at the water and got up. Walking over to the rear of the ship, she pulled off her shoes and quietly slid off the back of the ship. She began swimming away from the ship and off into the distance.  
  
Elizabeth continued to swim until she could barely swim anymore. She swam over to her ship and crawled back up. But, when she reached the deck, the crew looked strange, and the ship didn't really look the same.  
"This isn't my ship," she said, somewhat panicked. Suddenly, someone grabbed her on the shoulder. She whipped around.  
"Welcome again, Ms. Turner," said Barbossa, smiling wickedly. "I'm sure Jack will be glad for his new company."  
"Jack?"  
Jack sat by his window, looking out sadly. All of a sudden, he heard his door opening, and turned around.  
"Elizabeth." 


End file.
